Decorative lighting is often used to enhance the aesthetic feel of many indoor and outdoor locations. Such lighting can be year-round, seasonal, holiday-related, event-related, and the like. In one example, decorative lighting can be used as a holiday embellishment to decorate interiors, exteriors, trees and shrubs, landscaping structures, floats, displays, and the like.